Vehicles include restraint systems to reduce injuries to vehicle occupants during a collision. Restraint systems are not always deployed, however. For example, certain restraint systems are disabled unless a passenger is detected in a seat and the passenger is over a certain size or weight. Existing restraint systems, however, assume that all seats in the vehicle, and in particular the front seats, are always forward facing. Therefore, existing restraint systems may not be adequate for autonomous vehicles or other types of vehicles that could have dynamic seat configurations.